The present disclosure is directed to technology for security software in a computing environment.
The growing presence of the Internet as well as other computer networks such as intranets and extranets has brought many new applications in e-commerce, education and other areas. Organizations increasingly rely on such applications to carry out their business or other objectives, and devote considerable resources to ensuring that they perform as expected. Naturally, security measures are taken to protect valuable resources, such as content of databases. Unfortunately, some may attempt to take advantage of security vulnerabilities. Therefore, data loss prevention software has been developed to detect possible security breaches.
Note that is some cases, data security breaches are unintentional. For example, a user with security clearance may accidentally or unintentionally send confidential or secure data to a third party who does not have security clearance. Since such a security breach may not be expected, there may not be strong measures in place to stop such accidental or unintentional security breaches.